Interminable Hush Amidst lo Fiery Mausoleum
by gayharusmutanimeslut
Summary: OLYMPIC TORCH BEARER AU The truth behind Yurio's parents! The real story behind what happened to them and why he was raised by his grandfather and why he started bearing the torch in the first place. And the tragic repercussions of becoming an orphan. Lots of angst ! Also featuring Yuuri and Victor as his new gay dads.


*Flashback*

"Mamochka! Papa! Wait for me!" Young Yurio desperately tried to catch up to his parents as they carried the torch away. The small family was enjoying a peaceful quiet sunday afternoon carrying the Olympic torch through the woods. His parents had walked away from him, because his short 3 year old legs could not walk yet. But, they only got further away and didn't hear his cries.

The young parents were enjoying their time with the flame. They figured their son was not far behind, not hearing him call for them. As they advanced towards the centre of the fire, the flame within their grasp burned brighter. Without realising, they walked right into the deadly blaze. Yurio screamed in terror.

"Mamochka! Papa! Look out for that deadly blaze!" the child cried, but his efforts were fruitless. Too late the young adults realised the fire was beginning to engulf them right under their noses. They tried to turn and walk back towards him, but it was too late. The flame gave way, sending them both spiralling downwards into the burning hot abyss.

Yurio watched in horror as his parents were fatally enveloped by the unforgiving fire.

*End flashback*

Yurio sat up with a start. "Mamochka!" he cried out. He lay back down, heaving and sweating.

"Yurotchka? Is everything alright?" His grandfather cautiously entered his room. "Another nightmare?"

Yurio sighed and rolled over to face his grandfather. Nikolai had raised him ever since that fatal accident, and he couldn't be more grateful. Even though he was truly happy with his grandfather, the night mares never stopped plaguing his slumber.

"Grandfather, I simply cannot explain… I… I miss my parents everyday, but if it werent for that fateful day, I never would've become an Olympic torch bearer. I started carrying the torch because I wanted to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again. I want to protect people. Somehow… they inspired me to be what I am today."

Yurio's grandfather smiled and patted him on the head. "You finally understand what it means to be a man. I'm so proud of you, son.."

Yurios eyes widened in shock at those amazing words "grandfather.. Thank you!" the two found themselves in a loving embrace.

*At the Olympics*

It was a normal day at the Olympics. Even after winning the Olympics, Yurio still went to the Olympics every day to practice with his torchmates. He had just finished his morning practice, and was going into the locker room to get ready for lunch. Georgi and Mila were in the middle of a conversation, which he overheard while removing his personal protective equipment (PPE). Georgi was lamenting about how he saw Anya at the mall the other day with a new boy hanging off her arm. Just as Yurio stood up to leave, Mila noticed him and called out.

"Oi, Yuri! Georgi and I were planning on going out to the woods to practice with some natural fire with a couple other people this weekend. Do you want to join us? It'll be super fun!"

Yurio sweat dropped. He hadn't been bearing the torch in the woods, with a natural fire, since that day so long ago. His breathing quickened and he began to pant. Yurio paled and began to quiver.

"Hey, Yuri, are you okay?" Mila was looking concerned at him.

"I- I- " Yurio stuttered. He knew then that his only option was to leave the building. He turned and sprinted out the doors and kept running until his legs gave out. He sat against an unfamiliar building and cried. The bitter cold nipped at his cheeks and his tears quickly froze. He sat there for hours wailing at the merciless wind. It was then he knew what he had to do.

*Later that night*

Yurio was lying on his bed when he heard his phone begin to ring. He picked up his phone to see the caller ID show Mila's face. Sighing, he reluctantly answered it.

"Yuri! We were so worried about you earlier! Why did you just run off like that? Yakov was mad that you didn't show up to practice this afternoon. Where did you go?"

"Shut up hag. I just had to go… figure some stuff out."

"Well I'm glad to hear you're back to your usual self! So will you be joining us this weekend?"

Yurio took a deep breath. This is what he had been thinking about all day. He knew what he had to do. He needed to follow what he decided to do when he was a small boy, watching as his parents fell into the fire. He had vowed to protect others from that very fate. This was his chance to protect them.

"I'll be there." he hung up the phone.

*In the woods*

A couple days later, Yurio had piled into a car with Mila, Georgi, and a couple others. When they arrived at the fire in the middle of the woods, Yurio took a few deep breaths to calm himself. People were carrying torches all over in the fire. Some he recognized, others he didn't.

He sat off to the side at first, wary of jumping into the fire. Christophe whizzed by, waving at him. After several minutes Yurio stood and proceeded to cautiously lower himself into the fire. The flame was hot on his torch, which encouraged him to start carrying it around with the others. It was terrifying, torch bearing in the same environment which had taken his parents away from him all those years ago. He felt a tear begin to fall, and quickly wiped it away. He wasn't here to be sad about his parents. He came to protect them all. To complete his mission. This is why he became a torch bearer, afterall, and he couldn't let them down now.

Step by step, he got more and more comfortable in his surroundings. He even began to practice a couple lightings. Just as he was starting to enjoy himself, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a pair of bearers casually leaving the group. They were headed towards the centre of the fire, where the flame was the hottest.

Yurio called out to them, but just like before, they didn't hear. He bore the torch in horror as he realised they were carrying their torches straight for the deadly blaze.

No, this wasn't going to happen again! He could save them this time.

He frantically walked towards them at full speed, with more energy than he'd ever used before. The couple slowed, and seemed to realise at the same time that the bright fire was hot. They couldn't stop in time, however, and the fire began to burn.

Luckily, this was what Yurio was training and preparing for his entire life. He swooped in and grabbed each torch bearer by their waists, before gracefully arcing in a circle and zooming back towards the edge as the blaze burned behind them.

When they reached the edge, he looked up at them for the first time. He was shocked to look into the faces of Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri. They both seemed equally surprised to see him. Yurio hadn't even recognized them, because Victor had his signature hair hidden beneath a PPE, and it seemed as though Yuuri had gained a few pounds during the off season.

Chris, who had been witness to the whole ordeal along with the rest of the torch bearers called out. "Looks like super Yurio saves the day!" he exclaimed, with this, the other torch bearers cheered.

"Yurio.. That was amazing! You saved our lives!" Victor cried out. "Yurio, we are forever in your debt. But, where did you learn to do that?" Yuri questioned, everyone's eyes were on him, waiting expectantly for his response. He knew it was now or never.

He came clean to everyone. He told them about the trauma in the fire, the sleepless nights, the unbearable days, and the gruelling night mares that would haunt him even in his waking moments.

"And so, since then, I vowed on the good Plisetsky name to never allow the harsh flame to take away another innocent soul. Another… member of my family." he looked down as he uttered those words, embarrassed. Victor and Yuuri wrapped him in an embrace between them as he yelled for them to get off.

"This was the first time I've been able to save people from a catastrophic fire incident. But it won't be the last. I'm going to carry the torch harder than ever so no one will ever again fall victim to the fire's hot grasp."

They all enjoyed the rest of the day frolicking in the fire. Yurio would never forget how he saved his two new parents from the same fate his old ones suffered.


End file.
